


The String That Never Lets Go

by MarvelWeirdo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWeirdo/pseuds/MarvelWeirdo
Summary: (Soulmate AU)WICKED is goodDoesn't sound right does it? Wicked being good, yet it was drilled into our minds as children. And soon we began to believe it.The concept of soulmates were rare, and the different kinds where few and far between some were common among the bunch that held a soulmate.WICKED did accept children that had Soulmates, cause ya know the more to put through life traumatizing tests! But they did their best to keep the children apart.Kids who had clocks went down to zero, then separated into different Mazes if they could both make it to that stage.Kids who had names had their names changed and all memory of the name erasedOnes who had words written on their skin that one day their love would speak was scratched out with a jumble of scribbles.No kids could ever know their soulmates long enough to get to know them or make memories. WICKED made sure of that.But two kids had a string that pulled them closer and closer together, it was The String That Never Lets Go.....
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

(Soulmate AU)   
WICKED is good  
Doesn't sound right does it? Wicked being good, yet it was drilled into our minds as children. And soon we began to believe it.   
The concept of soulmates were rare, and the different kinds where few and far between some were common among the bunch that held a soulmate.   
WICKED did accept children that had Soulmates, cause ya know the more to put through life traumatizing tests! But they did their best to keep the children apart.   
Kids who had clocks went down to zero, then separated into different Mazes if they could both make it to that stage.   
Kids who had names had their names changed and all memory of the name erased   
Ones who had words written on their skin that one day their love would speak was scratched out with a jumble of scribbles.  
No kids could ever know their soulmates long enough to get to know them or make memories. WICKED made sure of that.   
But two kids had a string that pulled them closer and closer together, it was The String That Never Lets Go..... 

The Maze Runner series written by James Dashner   
This Fan fiction is based both on the books and the movies   
The Maze Runner Movies directed by Wes Ball; Produced By Godfrey, Goldsmith-Vein, Bowen,and Stollman (last names)   
Some of the concepts I made up, please feel free to use these concepts but please do not copy directly. Also since I read a lot of Fan fiction I may have unintentionally used a similar concept to someone else's fic. If this did occur please let me know so I can either change or contact the original author for permission. OCs are also made by me.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My layout for each book varies between sites and books apparently, this books layout is completely different to Daughter Mine on wattpad. Btw I copied and pasted this from wattpad soooo

**I would first like to make everyone aware that they are about seven in this prologue in case anyone gets confused. Also welcome to my new fic.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

Children gathered in the lobby of the facility all ranging from 4-7 years of age. Some sobbing, others quietly mumbling among themselves. As the last few kids where brought in a middle aged women walked in with a smile on her face. "Welcome children to WICKED, I am Dr.Ava Paige. Now I understand you all might be wondering why you are here, your parents or guardians may have told you we are here to protect and guide you. And that is true. You children hold the key of curing the world of the flare, and it all starts here, with you. We will care for you and provide a place for you to sleep, eat, and play. But you will all have to go through a series of tests to see if you can stay or not. If we think that your not right for this program we will send you back you your parents." She paused picking up a clipboard from the table besides her.

She then continued "You will all be put into pairs, your partners will be like your best friend at your time here. During tests you both will work together, if one of you lags behind you will be taken out of the program. If you partner ends up lagging behind we will pair you with someone else. I will begin listing off the pairs in a moment so please pay attention." Then proceeded to flip through the contents on the clip board. 

**A9 POV**

Everyone burst out into chatter, talking to each other hoping to be paired with their best friend or sibling, or just some one nice. Me on the other hand was staring intently at the red string that was tied around my finger tugging at it slightly I wove the piece of yarn around my hand in amusement. I remember what mama said about the string, she said that as soon as I step into this building I can't tell anyone about the string, because they might do something bad. But she also told me the person at the other end of the string would be some I would stay with for the rest of my life. I always did like the thought of that, never being alone always having someone to talk to, I never liked being alone. The thought alone scared me, after being alone in the house and suddenly have papa turn into a bad guy. 

The more I tugged at the string the less string I was getting, and it started getting harder to pull, so I stood up and started following the string hoping there was more. The more I walked, weaving between the hundreds of kids that were sitting on the floor, the more nervous I was getting. I kept tugging on the string looking down at the ground, before I knew it I bumped into someone. Looking up I saw boy with dirty blonde hair holding up his hand that had a piece of yarn tied around his finger with a face of shock. 

Before anyone could notice I quickly pulled him down to the floor till we were both sitting comfortably of the floor he began speaking, "You have got to stop pulling on that string love, I thought my finger was gonna fall right off!" I blushed at the randomly given nickname. 

Sitting on the ground I was able to get a better look at him, he had dirty blonde hair and these soft chocolaty colored eyes that I felt as though I could drown in. 

"S-sorry about that," I stuttered with my long brown hair shielding my face from his view, pulling myself out of my trance.

"No problem, at least I finally know who's at the end of this str-" before he could finish his sentence I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth. I leaned in and whispered "My mama told me not to talk about the string here, she said they might do something to us if they knew we had the string," He nodded and spoke in a low whisper. "It was nice meeting you, the names-"

He was cut off before he could continue, "Okay, we shall now begin the pairing process. When you entered the building you were stamped with a letter and number on your arm. We will be calling you out based on the stamp. When you hear your stamp letter and number called please come and step out in front. When you receive your partner you will then be lead to the room that you and your partner shall be staying in at your time here." The lady or doctor something began. "Welcome to WICKED children. Your journey begins here. A1, your with A2" I drowned out her words the more she talked. The pairs weren't exactly going chronologically as some expected. You could hear cheers and awes every few "names" from others who wanted to be with friends. 

I felt a sudden presence next to me get up, looking up I see the boy that had the other end of the string had stood up to the number A5. I watched as he nervously stepped up over to where the lady stood waiting for his partner to be called. Looking down at my arm I saw the number A9. 

"A9," sounded across the large room, everything was silent. Standing up I walked over to the the Doctor and the boy. His eyes showed relief that I was his partner and not someone else. Staring down at our hands I noticed that the string was visibly shorter than before; not thinking much of it the boy and I were directed to follow a man with rat like features who lead us into a kind of lab like area. 

After bringing us in he told us "Sit up on those chairs so I can do a quick check up then I will lead you to your room," Nodding, we climbed up onto the chairs and sat down. Before we could think much of it the man and another figure came and injected our arm with something. 

Then it went black.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up I squinted at the bright light that was in the room, my head was thumping and hurt a lot. It felt like someone took my head and smashed it against the wall. Sitting up I winced grabbing my head. "You good love?" I heard a accented voice say under me. Looking under the bunk I saw the blonde Brit staring up at me, "Give me like five minutes and I'll be good, I think I just sat up too fast," I replied. "Alright then, um we should maybe introduce ourselves," He paused for a moment before continuing, "I think my names Newt." 

"You think your names Newt?" I looked down on him with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, I think, I don't know its weird. But anyways whats your name?" 

Opening my mouth I was about to reply before I stopped myself. What was my name?! Why couldn't I remember my name?! I held my head in my hands, tearing up. What was my name? What was my name? I kept repeating in my head. Why couldn't I remember? Newt noticing something was wrong crawled up to the top bunk of the bunk bed and placed himself next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I can't remember my name, why can't I remember my name?" I whispered over and over a few tears slipping from my eyes staining my cheeks. 

"Hey, hey its okay, I'm sure it will come back to you soon. The same thing happened to me a few minutes ago. Just give it a minute." He said wrapping his arms around me comfortingly. I nodded into his chest as he comfortingly rubbed my back. 

After a few minutes of silence I spoke up, "I think my name is Ellie,"

"Well nice to meet you Ellie," I just nodded to acknowledge his reply. Staring down at the string that was tied around our fingers, "It got shorter."

"What?" 

"The string it got shorter,"

"Huh, I guess it did, would you look at that." He said his attention now drawn to the string. "What do you think the string means?" He asked "My mama told me that whoever was at the end of the string would be with me forever,"

"Forever huh?" I just hummed in agreement, "I think I'll like that, "

"I think I will too," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hi,**

**Uh, fancy seeing you here???**

**Anyways welcome to my new book the string that never lets go. If you haven't read the description or haven't noticed yet but uh this is a Soulmate au. Frankly I have never attempted a Soulmate au before so I thought I'd try it. And I thought Newt would be the perfect character to do it for. I will admit that my introductions/prologues usually always suck so sorry about that, but I will try to make the rest of the chapters more entertaining and well written. Also I cut off Newt when he was originally introducing himself because most of you know but I'm going to say it anyways WICKED gave Newt the name Newt after Issac Newton, and no where in the books has anyone mentioned his real name so I just cut him off. And if anyone is wondering Ellie is after Eleanor Roosevelt. Another important thing to note is that I made it so that they would forget their names but not their background and they get fully 'wiped' when they go into the maze. Also I am always up for grammar or spelling or fact or really any kind of correction that could improve my writing so please don't be hesitant to let me know. Anyways that all for now. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Werido**


End file.
